Harley Cember Magic's life at Monster High
by DannyHound
Summary: Harley is the daughter of Blaze and Riven Magic. She's a normal girl but she's blind has been for ten years. She's starting Monster High for the second year and her guide is Adam Sumter a new werewolf. She wants him and he wants her but will her sisters wedding and concern about her cause the two a barrier? Rated M for later chapters.


**Harley Magic pov**

My mom had woken me up early so I could ride with Lil to school. I groaned and got up so I could get dressed. I grabbed my clothes but couldnt see them. I felt around for my shoes so I could get going. My sister Becky was taking forever in the bathroom.

"Beck hurry up I need to go." I yelled into the bathroom.

"Shut it Cem." She yelled back.

I sighed and ran down stairs. I could remember what the house looked before I lost my sight. My best friend Lilly was my guide so she was the one to take me to all of my classes. I could her her 4x4 Chevy truck come down the street. I heard the honk and felt for the handle.

"Hey Harley." She said.

"Hey." I said.

I still remember what she looked like. She was tall with black, blue eyes and pale skin. She was vamp while I was a wolf. Her mom and mine are best friends so we grew up together. At school I walked with her telling me which way to turn until we reached the Headless Head Mistress office. I opened the door and walked in. I could hear an extra person in the room that was not Lilly.

"Harley Cember Magic please sit down." Miss Bloodgood said.

I felt for the chair and sat down. I could smell the scent of another person in the room next to me. They smelled like pine, rain, and shampoo. Miss Bloodgood cleared her throat.

"Miss Magic this is Adam Sumter your new guide for this year as a trial. If he does well he'll be your guide for the rest of years you will be here." She said.

"Mr. Sumter Meet Harley Magic she's is the only werewolf who has been blind since she was a child. Now have a good day." She said.

I nodded and got up to leave. Lilly was out side waiting on me. I could tell because I heard her scramble to get up. I heard foot steps be hind me.

"If your following me don't. I hate it." I said calmly knowing my temper.

"Sorry but Lilly has been relieved and I'm your guide." A male voice said.

"That's fine but I hate when people walk behind me and don't say anything." I said.

He made a noise that pissed me off. I could already tell I would hate this year. I sighed and walked towards my class with him following me.

"It would be better if you walk next to me." I said.

"Sure." He said.

We walked like that for awhile. Until I walked into an open locker.

"Damn it." I said rubbing my head.

"Well if it isn't Magic." I heard a snobby voice say.

"If isn't Franince." I said when I felt someone put their hand on my cheek.

"Why did you have the locker open you should know that if your getting anything it stays closed." Adam snapped helping me up.

Before I heard Fran say anything he had pulled me to the class. I felt for my seat and sat down as he sat next to me. I heard all the kids file into room. I listened to everything and did my work with Adam writeing down my answers on the paper we were handed. When the bell rang we walked to the next class. The whole day was like this. At lunch I sat down at a table and heard the football, casketball, and swim teams yelling different cues words at each other. I heard a football coming and I caught it.

"Thanks Cember." I heard my brother yell.

"No prob Rj." I said throwing it back to him.

My brother walked over and sat down next to me. He wrote down some thing and gave it to me. I put my hand on it and used my hand to read. I smiled and hugged him.

"Happy sixteenth baby sister." He said hugging back.

"Thanks Rj." I said.

I heard him laugh and walk away. I could smell Adams scent and kinda smiled as he sat down. I stuck out my hand and he took it. I wanted to say something but I could not think of anything.

"So tell me about your self." He said.

"I like music, drawing, motorcycles, and I love to dance. If your going to ask. My eye sight loss was caused by my oldest brother Raiden. He lit a flare in my face and it caused me to go blind. If I want to be able to see again. I need a surgery." I said taking a bite if my lunch.

"Thanks it was a question I had." He said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. He must have noticed because I felt fur on my fore head. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump. He muttered sorry and stopped. I really didn't want him to stop for some reason. After lunch we walked to all of my classes and he sat next to me in all of them. When the last bell rang I walked out side and felt some one tap my shoulder. I grabbed their arm and flipped them and they rolled me over.

"Hey it's just me." Adam said calmly.

I nodded as he let me back up. I took a deep breath and walk away from him.

"Hey let me drive you home. That way I can pick you up tomorrow." He said jiggling his keys.

"Alright." I said.

He took my hand lead me to what felt like a black glossy mustang. I smiled and opened the door to sit down. I gave him the directions to my house and listened to radio. When the car stopped I kissed his cheek which he guided my hand to so I just planted one on him. I opened the door and walked to my front door as the sound of the car leaving reached my ears. I opened my front door and walked to hear my mom singing along to one of her old CDs that we all love. What surprised me was Rawny was back. I could hear her talking to mom about Tawny who had just proposed to her.

"Mom I can't believe he proposed." Rawny said happily.

"That's great dear but I need to get Harley, Becky, Rj, Dense, Kitty, and Ethan's dinner." My mom said tiredly.

I heard dad run down the stairs with Rj right behind him. Becky was probably asleep in her room already. After dinner I walked up to my room and changed into a tank top and shorts.


End file.
